


11 and a Half

by captaintrashy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interpret that however, M/M, Probably a angst ending, Probably a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt that I was dreaming. But in fact, I was only dreaming that I dreamt I was dreaming.<br/>Don't want to spoil anything so thats the best I could do. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hinata Shouyou jumped out of bed, a thin layer of sweat over his skin, his breathing raged and fast. His brown eyes darted to the small clock on his night stand, the flashing red lights read ‘3.30am’._

 

_Hinata sighed. He had to be up in two hours to get ready for school. He decided to have a shower then, he hated the smell of nightmare sweat. He was strange, he could smell the different sweat on people, himself especially. There was heat sweat, the sweat you get from it being too hot, sport sweat, from exorcising, nervous sweat, from being nervous, sick sweat, you get with sickness, and the smell Hinata hated the most, nightmare sweat, the sweat followed on from having a nightmare._

 

_Hinata crawled out of bed and silently went to the bathroom to have a shower. Trying desperately to remember his nightmare. Seeing as he couldn’t, he decided to forget about it and get dressed in his volleyball uniform. At 4.30 Hinata had made himself some toast and unlocked his bike, he decided he would take a detour on his way to school and get there early to practice some more in volleyball. The fact that he had a nightmare, completely gone from his mind._

 

_Golden week went by normally. Well as normal as it would be for Karasuno boys volleyball team. Then on the day before the Karasuno vs Nekoma volleyball match, Hinata had met Kenma while getting lost on a run. It didn’t take Hinata long to befriend Kenma, and for Kenma to leave with who Hinata would describe as a “tall scary black haired guy”. The day after his meeting with Kenma he had found out that, the pudding hair 2 nd year, was the setter of Nekoma, his rival team._

 

_The Karasuno and Nekoma match 2-0. Nekoma’s win both sets. Hinata had demanded that they play more sets, which they did. By the time the sun was setting, they stopped going again. Nekoma had won all of the sets they played._

 

_Everyone was saying their farewells to each other. Hinata had gone up to Kenma, and promised that he would make Kenma say that the match was fun. After that they swapped contact information and parted ways._

 

_It had been a few weeks after that. Training and school had progressed normally. Hinata’s everyday life went normally. It wasn’t until after the first day of the Inter-high preliminaries did Hinata see a default in his life, however, leading up to this moment, Hinata wasn’t able to sleep a wink for almost a week, at most he’d get to lay down with his eyes closed as he heard voices._

 

_He was sleeping, his first sleep in a week when it started getting worse._

 

It was dark, too dark. He couldn’t see but he could hear people talking around him. Talking and crying. The people sounded like his mother and Natsu. It was confusing. Why are they asking him to wake up? Who is that person telling his mother that he wasn’t going to wake up? Is that Natsu’s hand holding his? He couldn’t tell. He could hear more people, walking and shuffling in. Then he heard someone leave. His main concern was, why is everything black?

 

“Is he okay?” It sounded like Daichi.

 

“The doctor said they still don’t know when he’ll wake up.” That voice sounded like Sugawara, he sounded upset.

 

“That dumbass!” Why did Kageyama sound like he was going to cry?

 

“Shouyou! You better wake up soon or… Or I’ll kick your ass!” Nishinoya too?

 

He could hear Asahi in the back, he was continuously apologizing, and he sounded like he was the most effected.  “I didn’t mean too. I am really sorry. It’s all my fault.” Was the main thing he could make out from the Ace.

 

_Hinata jolted out of bed. Nightmare sweat covering his body. He placed a hand to his heart and he looked at his bed, taking deep breaths to calm down as he turned to his clock. “3:00am”_

 

_Hinata stood out of bed and quietly made his way down stairs to get a glass of water before he headed back upstairs to message Kenma to ask if he was still awake, knowing the Nekoma’s setter, he might still be._

 

_While waiting for a reply Hinata went towards the bathroom to shower before getting dressed for the second day of Inter-High._

 

_Kenma: What is it Shouyou?_

 

_Hinata sat on his bed, phone in his hand, staring at the message._

 

_Hinata: I just had a dream. Well it could’ve been a nightmare. I think._

 

_Kenma’s reply came seconds later._

 

_Kenma: Shouyou do you want me to call you?_

 

_Without replying, Hinata hit the call button. Kenma picked up the first ring. He didn’t say anything at first. He could hear Kenma shuffling about before a door opened then closed again._

 

_“Kenma.”_

 

_“What do you mean, Shouyou?”_

 

_Hinata proceeded to explain. “Everything was dark. But I could hear everything. But it wasn’t scary like a nightmare would be but, I woke up as if I had just had a nightmare. Everyone sounded sad and Asahi-san kept apologizing saying it was his fault…”_

 

_Kenma was silent for a while. There was wind on his side so Hinata guessed he went to be outside while he was on the phone. “I think. You’re having inner fears.”_

 

_“Huh? Fears of what?”_

 

_Kenma hummed in thought before he sighed. Asking for Hinata to describe his whole dream to him. Which Hinata did._

 

_Kenma listened, only speaking up when Hinata exclaimed that was all the dream was about. “You could be having a subconscious fear of permanently hurting yourself while playing volleyball.”_

 

_Hinata laughed and shook his head. “That’s ridiculous!”_

 

_Kenma sighed. “Then what do you think it is Shouyou?”_

 

_Hinata stopped and he blinked. “I don’t know.”_

 

_“Then the least you could do is give it some thought?”_

 

_Hinata nodded. “Yeah. You’re right Kenma! Thank you!”_

 

_“You should try sleeping some more Shouyou. You’re up against Aoba Johsai right?”_

 

_“Yeah, but I can’t sleep! But I’ll let you go! Thanks again Kenma! Bye-bye!”_

 

_After Kenma said his byes Hinata hung up the phone and left for school, trying to block out the voices of his team mates he could hear in the back of his mind._

 

_Hinata made it to school before Kageyama got there and gave him a weird look._

 

_“What the hell is that look for dumbass?!”_

 

_Hinata shrugged and jogged off, wheeling his bike to the lockup area._

 

_“HUH?!” Kageyama glared after him before he angrily marched over to the others in the club room._

 

_“You look grouchier then usual Kageyama-kun.” Sugawara said as he pulled on his Karasuno jacket._

 

_“That dumbass!”_

 

_“What has Hinata done this time?” Daichi asked, hands in his pockets as he looked at the first year setter._

 

_“He was looking at me strangely and when I asked him why he just shrugged and ran off!”_

 

_Tsukishima snickered at him. “Is the king angry because hes being ignored?”_

 

_Kageyama was going to angrily retort but Hinata walked into the club room, gaining everyones attention._

 

_Hinata stopped mid-walk in the door and tilted his head confused. “Did I… Did I do something?”_

 

_Sugawara quickly spoke up before Kageyama could. “Hinata is everything alright?”_

 

_“Huh? Y-yeah everything’s fine. Why?” Hinata stepped back a bit, for some reason looking around at everyone’s face, Sugawara’s concerned expression and Kageyama’s angry expression made Hinata feel small, and scared._

 

_Before Sugawara spoke again, Hinata quickly turned and hightailed it out of the room and practically jumped down all the stairs._

 

_“Ah, Hinata!” Sugawara called after, going to the railing just in time to see Hinata running down the pathway and out of sight. He sighed._

 

_“See! That dumbass is acting weird!” Kageyama crossed his arms._

 

_“I’m sure Hinata is fine… Besides, we better get going.” Daichi said crossing the room to leave. The team following after their captain._

 

_It wasn’t until after they lost against Aoba Johsai, 2-1, did Hinata, collapse after the realisation settle in._

 

_The last thing Hinata heard was his team calling his name and in the distant he heard, over the sound of Aoba Johsai, Okiawa’s sneakers squeak as he hurried over._ _“Chibi-chan?!”_

 

_And Hinata’s world went black._

 

He was having that dream again. Instead of hearing his family or his team, he heard the doctor talking to the nurse. Something about his legs. Was his legs okay? Why is there a sharp pain in his arm? It hurt and he wanted the pain gone.

 

“Hinata Shouyou. Might never be able too-“

 

_Hinata gasped awake. Eyes wide as tears streamed out of them. Everyone in the room startled._

 

_“Hinata?” Sugawara asked worried, watching the middle blocker wipe his eyes._

 

_“My-my phone.” Hinata dried his tears and went to sit up before he fell back down._

 

_“You’re best not trying to sit up Hinata.” Daichi said from the end of the bed. “The doctor said that you collapsed from exhaustion.”_

 

_“Have you been sleeping well Hinata?” Sugawara asked concerned, standing beside Hinata, he placed a hand on his shoulder._

 

_“I-I…” Hinata was about to lie, say he was fine, and that he was sleeping fine. But then he looked around. The eternity of Karasuno boys’ volleyball team, manager, the coach and the club advisor and the setter of Aoba Johsai, however, Oikawa stood in the door way, hoping no one could see him._

 

_Everyone looked genuinely concerned for Hinata as he laid in the hospital bed. Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to lie._

 

_“No. I haven’t. I haven’t slept for a week.” Hinata paused for a second. “I couldn’t sleep. I could hear people, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Last night… I could actually sleep. But I had this strange dream. I woke up drenched in nightmare sweat, but it wasn’t a nightmare. Nishinoya-san and Kageyama here crying, though Nishinoya-san threatened to kick my ass if I didn’t wake up. Sugawara-san said that I was never going to wake up according to a doctor when Daichi-san asked how I was going. Natsu had my hand and mum was crying. I could only see black._

 

_I called up Kenma and he said it was some inner fear, I was subconsciously scared that I would get hurt playing volleyball!” Hinata paused as he went over the small talk about his legs. “I… Just before. The voices of a doctor and nurse… If I ever “wake up” as they said, I won’t ever do something… But they were talking about my legs. I don’t think if I ever “wake up” I’ll walk again.”_

 

_Hinata refused to look up as he heard everyone around him talk. That was until Takeda came forward. “Uh. It has been scientifically proven… That people in-“_

 

_Everything else to Hinata was just white noise. He had really wished to have heard what Takeda was saying. The middle blocker held his hands to his ears and he saw a flash of brown hair, then there was a doctor coming in. He couldn’t hear what the doctor was saying but he saw everyone leave and he was confused._

 

_It wasn’t until everyone was gone did Hinata remove his hands and he looked at the doctor as he held up a needle. Hinata felt the tip pierce his skin and afterwards the buzzing in his ears disappeared and he felt his eye lids get heavy._

 

_Hinata saw Oikawa enter the room and go to his left and grab his hand. He didn’t have the strength to pull his hand away, so he looked at Oikawa with half lidded and tired eyes._

 

_“Chibi-chan. It will be okay. You aren’t in a coma.”_

 

_Hinata tried to speak. But he couldn’t, so Oikawa continued._

 

_“You’re just having bad dreams. You need sleep. But I will be right here when you wake up.”_

 

_Hinata just gave a small, curt nod as his eyelids dropped shut. Slipping off into sleep, trusting Oikawa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 as promised! The site fucked up, there is no adult content! I guess not rating it properly does that? But theres no adult content and I am sorry if it seems rushed, I just dont know how to fill the gap... Hahah, enjoy!

Hinata jumped awake, instantly sitting up and panting. He cried out in pain and he reached over to clutch his arm. He felt something in his arm and he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes to look at it. Sticking out of his arm was the end part of a needle that had been taped in to place with some weird thing, coming out of the plastic bit was a clear tube. Hinata heard about them being IV drips. It took him a few moments to process that he also had tubes across his face and into his nose as he also had a mask covering his mouth.

  
Hinata looked around and realized he was in the hospital. The beeping on both sides of him had become distant sound as he tried to find the brown haired setter from Aoba Johsai. 

 

His heart rate increased and a doctor ran into the room, a nurse not far behind him. They tried to calm Hinata down, when the orange haired middle blocker wouldn’t calm they decided to give inject liquid painkillers into his arm. It worked wonders for the pounding Hinata just noticed he had. What he couldn’t feel was his legs. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Hinata blinked and he looked at the doctor like he was insane, but answered regardless, with a little trouble due to his throat and mouth being dry. “H-Hinata… Shouyou.”

 

“Good, and when’s your birthday?”

 

“June the 21st. Um, can I ask what this is about?” Hinata stopped the doctor before he could continue.

 

“Hinata Shouyou. You have been in a coma for a year.” The doctor said calmly, pausing to let it sink in before he continued. “You suffered serious head trauma from playing volleyball. It’s a miracle you are awake now. However… There is a high you will never walk again. It will take a miracle, for it to happen. The trauma had effected your nerves in your brain and it seems some of them have stopped working. We are terribly sorry Hinata.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened as the words processed. He was in a coma for over a year and he can never play volleyball again? He could never play volleyball again.  
The thought ran around Hinata’s mind and before long, Hinata had begun crying. The doctor had took the nurse to give Hinata some time. 

 

As the left, Hinata heard them say something to someone about him being awake before the talking stopped. There was some shuffling behind the wall before Oikawa ran into the room, instantly he was beside Hinata’s bed. 

 

Oikawa had been coming in almost every day for the past year. He hadn’t told his team and he hasn’t let Hinata’s team know. Oikawa coming to visit Hinata was a secret from everyone but Hinata’s mother. He planned to give that away in favour of calling Kageyama to let him and their team know Hinata was awake, but he wasn’t going to while Hinata was crying.., 

 

“Chibi-chan? Hinata…” Oikawa, Hinata’s mother and Natsu, the only three that knew of Hinata being unable to walk. Oikawa had been there when the doctor was letting his family know about it. 

 

Hinata had already bent forward, hands covering his face. He had slowly turned his head to Oikawa who had looked at Hinata with nothing but concern and what Hinata guessed was affection. “Gr-great king…”

 

Oikawa smiled a little. “Just call me Oikawa.”

 

Hinata nodded and he looked back at his lap, he had long since spent his tears already. 

 

Oikawa had moved to sit beside Hinata on the bed and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know it’s going to be hard for you Hinata… But if you let me, I’ll be right there with you helping you through it.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he looked up at Oikawa from his shoulder. “Y-you…” He coughed and sniffed, wiping his eyes. After coughing again Oikawa had pushed him away and told him to sit still. Hinata watched confused as Oikawa quickly left and came back with a bottle of water. 

 

“Here, this might make you feel better…” Oikawa sat back beside Hinata as the middle blocker took the bottle. Oikawa placed his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, as he downed the bottle of water. 

 

“Thank you… Oikawa…” Hinata murmured, lips slightly stuck out as he looked down, his cheeks a light pink.

 

Oikawa smiled watching the orange haired, now 2nd year, male. “What was it you were going to say? I what?”

 

Hinata cleared his throat, hand to his throat before dropping them to his lap. “Do you really… Want to spend your time helping me…? I-I can’t walk anymore… I cant play volleyball.. I cant do anything anymore!” Hinata cried out before pressing his face into his hands.

 

Oikawa felt his chest tighten and he pulled Hinata onto his lap as much as he could. “I know you cant walk Hinata… I don’t care about that. I want to be there with you. I care about you, Hina-chan.”

 

Hinata sniffled and he moved his hands from his face, in favour of pressing his face into Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

They stayed in the position until Hinata’s mother and younger sister arrived, Oikawa had let Hinata’s family hug him while he left to speak to a doctor. 

 

It took Hinata a week before he was actually allowed to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Hinata had begged them to not let the high school know he was awake, or any of Hinata’s friends from the volleyball club. He wanted to go in and tell him that he was unable to walk by himself. He wanted to tell them he was resigning from the club. 

 

Hinata had been told to spend some time at home to adjust to the wheelchair. He had already decided he would start catching the bus to and from school. He had then decided he would choose a University near his house instead of the choice he wanted for his volleyball career. 

 

After the week of being at home, Oikawa had showed up after his classes finished, he gave Hinata’s shoulder length hair a slight trim before he accompanied his disabled friend to Karasuno High, via the bus. As Oikawa stood behind the wheelchair Hinata had been seated in, standing out front of the school. Hinata gave a slight nod to the head and allowed Oikawa to push him in, leading him to the gym where he knew the team was practicing. He could smell their sweat from the front of the school.

 

Oikawa had stopped just before they came into view of the door and he looked down at Hinata concerned. “Hina-chan, are you sure you want to go in now?”

 

Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat, only to look up at Oikawa, his face saying he was about to vomit. “Y-yeah. Otherwise I wouldn’t want to go in ever.” Hinata had mumbled to him. 

 

Oikawa had sensed Hinata’s nerves and began trying to calm him down. 

 

Kageyama, who had been standing by the window, heard Oikawa talking. He didn’t know what the University student was saying but could hear his “annoying” voice. Sugawara and Daichi, who both showed up to help practice, simultaneously turned to Kageyama as the 2nd year setter started fuming.

 

“Kageyama? Is something the matter?” Sugawara asked in his angelic voice.

 

“Whats Oikawa doing here?”

 

Daichi dropped his hands from his hips. “Oikawa?”

 

“I can hear his stupid voice from here.” He says angrily, earning a few snickers from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

 

“So aside from scarily accurate tosses, the king also has super hearing? What’s next the kings going to tell us he owns a castle on the coast.” Tsukishima grins and Kageyama glares at him.

 

“Now that its mentioned. I can hear Oikawa too.” Nishinoya perked up from talking to Asahi and looked towards the door.

 

“Now, now. Oikawa is no longer an enemy, let’s not treat him like one.” Sugawara frowned. 

 

Nishinoya was about to say something back, but his breath was caught in his throat as he watched the University, alleged setter, wheel their used to be ball of excitement, middle blocker, inside the gym and up the step. 

 

Hinata had tried hard to force a smile as he looked up at everyone, his hands placed neatly in his lap as he looked at them. He tried really hard, and despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, or the comforting rub that Oikawa was giving his shoulders, he continued to hold a wide smile over his face. 

 

Sugawara was the first to make the move and run over to Hinata, grabbing him in a bone crushing, yet surprisingly gentle hug. “Hinata! Y-You’re awake!” The former Karasuno setter didn’t have it in him to mention the wheel chair.

 

Hinata nodded. “Y-yeah… I-I wanted to surprise you all!”

 

Kageyama walked over to Hinata. “Dumbass what did you do to your legs?!”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the setter, hurt written all over his features. “I-“

 

Oikawa stepped between them, glaring at his kouhai. “It’s not like he meant to wake up from his coma to find out he couldn’t walk.”

 

“The king has no remorse for feelings.” Tsukishima placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Yeah Kageyama! Don’t assume Shouyou meant to become this way!” Nishinoya jumped up.

 

Hinata’s lower lip trembled and he looked down, clutching his pants. 

 

“Hina-chan had a few nerves knocked loose when he feel into the coma. Why would he damage his legs when you know Tobio-chan that he loves playing volleyball more than anything?” Oikawa glared at Kageyama who glared back just as fierce. 

 

“Then why is he back?” Kageyama turned to look past Oikawa to the male in the wheelchair. 

 

“I-I came back… To say I was quitting the club… An-and… That I was out of the coma… That my legs would never work again…”

 

Oikawa was about to angrily retort at him, but a small and shaking hand grabbing his fist made him stop and look at Hinata. “Hina-chan?” 

 

Hinata turned the chair so he could face Kageyama. “I thought we we’re actually managing to get along Kageyama. Was I the only one that thought we’d actually be able to become friends?” Hinata said hurt and angrily, the tears in his eyes stopping as he stared up at his old teammate. 

 

Kageyama stared at Hinata, his glare slowly softening. “No. You weren’t you dumbass.”

 

Oikawa stepped to beside Hinata, looking down at him. “You sure have a funny way of showing you care Tobio-chan. Hina-chan deserves better.” Hinata looked at Oikawa and gently hit his arm before Oikawa finally smiled at him. 

 

“Why are you calling him Hina-chan?” Nishinoya asked protectively. 

 

Oikawa looked at the libero. “Hina-chan and I are friends?” He said uncertainly. 

 

“You aren’t sure yourself?” Daichi looked at them confused.

 

“Uh… M-me and Oikawa… Are friends. For now at least…” Hinata added the last part embarrassed.

 

“HUH?!” 

 

“Does that mean Hinata is going to date the grand king himself?” Tsukishimia smirked and Yamaguchi snickered. 

 

Oikawa and Hinata both went red and they looked away from each other. 

 

“ANYWAY! I-I came… to leave the club… Not to talk about my relationship with Oikawa!” Hinata slammed his hands into his legs. 

 

“Hinata… You should become a manager instead of actually leaving.” Sugawara suggested softly. “That way you don’t have to leave the volleyball side of you behind.”

 

Hinata looked at him, eyes wide before he looked towards Yachi, the now manager of Karasuno boys Volleyball team. She gave him an encouraging nod and Hinata looked towards the rest of the team, the second and third years didn’t seem to mind the suggestion. The new first years, had already left under Coach Ukai’s instructions, seeing as the Hinata business only mattered to the 2nd and 3rd years. 

 

“Yeah. Shouyou! You’d make a great manager with Yachi!” 

 

Hinata slowly came to agree with them. 

 

The team members, with the former team members and Oikawa chatted together, Tsukishima leaving with Yamaguchi not long before everyone else parted. Hinata could safely say, that he felt a bit better then what he did before he arrived. He wasn’t as depressed as he thought he would be. He got to stay apart of volleyball, with the friends he made at Karasuno, and none of them seemed to mind him being paraplegic. Except Kageyama, he was just upset for Hinata, just about as upset as Hinata was. Hinata wanted to be the Little Giant one day, it was a goal that the orange haired male was really looking forward too, a goal Kageyama was excited to help Hinata work too. 

 

Hinata sat in his chair, with Oikawa standing behind him as they waited for the bus. Oikawa leaned down so his head was levelled with the younger of the two. 

 

“For what it’s worth Hina-chan…”

 

Hinata turned his head to look at Oikawa. Oikawa looked back at him and smiled softly as he leaned in to close the distance, softly kissing the gingers lips. 

 

“You’ll always be the little giant too me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the note following the chapter, it shouldn't be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!

Hinata had started university. He was a first year at his first choice University.

 

He was rather excited to go, and he had just finished loading his last box into the apartment he was staying at. Hinata wasn’t excited to leave his family, or go to a University in Tokyo. But he was excited because he was staying with his boyfriend of two years now. Oikawa Tooru.

 

Hinata had started dating Oikawa when he first went back to Karasuno high after waking up from his coma. Despite the ginger being paraplegic, Oikawa always made him feel normal, and like he could fly. Not grounded and stuck in a seat.

 

The university Hinata chose to go too, was the same as Oikawa’s, not surprisingly. He had become the manager over the volleyball club there. Oikawa had introduced Hinata to Kuroo Testuro, whom in turned introduced him to Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

It wasn’t until the middle of Oikawa’s second last year and Hinatas first year, did Oikawa finally question Hinata about his coma. He had been putting it off for years in fear of upsetting his ginger lover.

 

The pair had been laying together in bed, Hinata tucked comfortably under Oikawa’s chin, Oikawa had one arm under Hinatas neck and the other over his waist, gently playing with his hair.

 

 

“Hey, Shou-chan~” Oikawa got a hum in response and he smiled. “When you were in the coma… Did you dream?”

 

Hinata opened his eyes and looked up at Oikawa. “Yeah… I did.”

 

“About what?” Oikawa lightly kissed Hinatas forehead.

 

“About not being paraplegic… Going to the Inter-High preliminaries. We won the first two rounds… Then we lost against you and your high school.. It was weird, while in the coma I was having “dreams” of reality. And while I was in the hospital, because after our match I ended up in hospital… Right before I woke up.

 

Takeda-sensei said that people in comas tend to hear what’s happening to their real body. But you were there, convincing me I wasn’t in a coma.” Hinata paused for a second. “Then you promised me… That you’d be there when I woke up.”

 

Oikawa smiled. “And was I?”

 

“Not directly by my side. But you were there yes. You were outside the room. Wondering when I was going to wake up from my coma. Like you had been doing the past year I was in it.” Hinata smiled brightly up at him.

 

Oikawa squinted his eyes a bit, promising himself to buy sunglasses because Hinata had been too bright to look at. “Oh really?”

 

“Yeah! You told me you did. You got in a lot of trouble with Iwaizumi for skipping practice because you wanted to be by the hospital bed in case I woke up. You wanted to be the first face I saw. You said that you did it because you loved me.” Hinatas smile went from bright and happy to soft and loving. “And that’s one of the reasons I love you Tooru!”

 

Oikawa chuckled, his face red as he buried his nose in the firey locks of his lover. “Shou-chan you’re so cute!”

 

“You tell me every day you know. And I’m not cute.” Hinata pouted, jutting his lips out cutely.

 

Oikawa snickered and leaned down to whisper into Hinata’s ear. “Would you prefer sexy then my love~?”

 

Hinata visibly shivered and he laughed. “Tooru stop it tickles!”

 

Oikawa puffed a breath of air into his lovers ear before pulling back to kiss him. Hinata instantly melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers in brown locks.

 

“I love you Shouyou.” Oikawa pulled away slightly.

 

Hinata just chuckled and smiled. “I know. You tell me every day.” 

 

“How do you feel about me? Do you like-like me?”

 

“Do I like-like you? Tooru what are you, five?” Hinata smiled widely.

 

“No I believe I am. 21.”

 

“Oh you old man.” Hinata grins and laughs.

 

“But you didn’t answer the question Shou-chan.” Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out.

 

Hinata playfully nipped his lip and kissed him softly. “Yes. Oikawa Tooru, I like-like you. I have for the two years we have been dating. My alien loving nerd.”

 

Oikawa grinned and pulled Hinata into a tight embrace.

 

 

Hinata and Oikawa had still been together. Oikawa had finished University and started looking for an actual house to live in with his 2nd year partner. A small house that Hinata could easily wheel himself in and out of, on without bumps or stairs.

 

By the time Hinata finished University, him and Oikawa moved out of the apartment, complex they were staying at.

 

On their fifth year anniversary, Hinata had planned the date. He hadn’t told Oikawa anything but where too meet him and at what time. So by that time came around, Hinata was waiting at the restaurant he wanted to take Oikawa. Hinata initially thought that a restaurant would be too fancy and cliché, but that’s how he wanted to start it, but he also didn’t want to go over to top or spoil anything.

 

Oikawa arrived at the place and he headed over to the table where Hinata was waiting. He sat down and looked at his lover, smiling. “Hey baby. Happy fifth year anniversary.”

 

Hinata looked at Okiawa and smiled brightly. “Happy anniversary! I know we promised no gifts and no surprises, but I got two of them for you at the end of the night. I know we promised but I was planning this all year!” He grinned happily.

 

Oikawa sighed and couldn’t help but smile at him, leaning over to kiss his lips happily.

 

Hinata and Oikawa had ordered dinner. They ate and chatted about everything and anything they could. After that Hinata had taken them to a drive in movie theatre, well he instructed Oikawa where to drive as he was incapable of driving. Seeing as the movie was about space aliens, Oikawa seemed to be incredibly happy. After the movie Hinata lead Oikawa towards the beach, it was about time the preparations had been set.

 

Once there Oikawa helped Hinata out of the car and into his chair.

 

“Tooru, you trust me right?”

 

Oikawa looked at Hinata and laughed. “What kind of question is that Shou-chan?”

 

“Well, it’s a serious one.” Hinata looked up at Oikawa, with a serious expression.

 

Oikawa looked back, just as serious. “Shouyou. I trust you with my life and more.”

 

Hinata smiled. “Good, because so do I. So I need you too close your eyes and follow my directions. Can you do that for me please?”

 

At first Oikawa seemed hesitant, then he slowly slipped his eyes closed. He did as he was told and followed Hinatas directions. When he stopped, he stopped. Then as told he removed his hands from the wheelchair, eyes still closed.

 

“Shou-chan.. I know I said I trusted you… But I’m kind of freaking out right now.” He heard the wheelchair roll away and he was starting to fear the worst had happened to his orange haired lover and he was two seconds from opening his eyes. He stopped however, by two small, chapped hands cupping the sides of his face, two hands he’d grown used too holding and feeling for five years. The two small hands of his precious Hinata Shouyou.

 

“Tooru. You can open your eyes now.”

 

Oikawa could literally feel the breath mingling with his and he slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw the most beautiful sight he could see. Hinata had been standing, albeit a bit wobbly, but on his own two feet, his hands clasped Oikawas face and he had the brightest smile Oikawa had ever seen.

 

Behind Hinata had been a small gazebo, under it there was lit candles circling the outside circle of it, rose petals of different coloured over the circle floor, along of the railing sat a radio, leading towards the gazebo red rose petals littered across the ground to form a path way and about two feet from eachother where more candles to light up the path way.

 

Oikawa looked towards Hinata and noticed the glow around Hinata from the candles, and his eyes widened in shock. The realization of Hinata standing, sunk in and he couldn’t help but start crying.

 

“Oh, oh no Tooru you weren’t supposed to cry!” Hinata panicked, his thumbs wiping away the tears as he pulled Oikawa closer and kissed his lips multiple times, Oikawa meeting each kiss.

 

“I’m just so happy Shou-chan! How did you do it?” Oikawa looked down at his now standing lover, smiling widely.

 

“The times that I would disappear without telling you… I was actually using Kageyama to drive me to and from the rehab centre to try and start walking again… It took so long but it was so worth it.” Hinata smiled. “I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you more than anything! But I probably made you think I was cheating on you. I love you so so much!” Hinata wrapped his arms around Oikawa tightly.

 

Oikawa was speechless. Literally speechless. He wasn’t able to speak but he watched as Hinata sat down with an ‘oof’ to remove his shoes. After a few seconds of watching him, he sat to help remove the black formal shoes before removing his own.

 

Hinata was the first up and Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at his legs in wonder. The doctors had told them, the chances of Hinata walking were far too low. But here Hinata was, standing up, walking to wiggle his toes in the sand, crouch and standing back up straight and bending over. Oikawa continued to stare, it was like seeing the love of his life for the first time again.

 

“Shou-chan…”

 

“No Tooru, no more tears. I’m not done yet!” Hinata grinned and watched as Oikawa stood up and walked over to Hinata. Following as the younger led the way down the petal pathway to the gazebo.

 

Hinata was the first to walk up the stairs, Oikawa admiring him from behind.

 

They stood together in the middle, Hinata was the first to make a move and say something, and after all, it was Hinatas perfect anniversary date for Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa Tooru. We’ve been dating for 5 years, exact today. And I couldn’t be happier than I am now. Not only because I can walk but because I love you. So, I want to know, Tooru.” Hinata stepped back then got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box.

 

Oikawas heart skipped a beat and he stared down at Hinata. “Shou-chan… Are you..?”

 

Hinata smiled and opened the box, revealing a small golden band, a small diamond incrusted in the middle on the top. “Oikawa Tooru. Will you marry me?”

 

Oikawas eyes widened and he felt them begin to water, all the while he frantically nodded his head. “Yes, yes, oh god yes!” He bent down to Hinatas height and wrapped his arms around his small lover, his now fiancé.

 

Hinatas smile just seemed to get brighter, and Oikawas smile matched his. Hinata had taken the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Oikawas left hand, the finger just before his pinky. Not long after, Oikawa was cupping Hinatas face and kissing him in a slow passionate kiss, the orange haired male was kissing back with just as much passion.

 

“Tooru, remember how you said that you wanted to go dancing…?” Hinata asked, his forehead resting against Oikawas.

 

“Yeah… But you were scared because you thought you’d run over my feet.” He chuckled softly, pouting slightly when Hinata pulled away to stand.

 

The younger male went to the radio and put in a tape, pressing play before walking to Oikawa and holding his hand out. “Oikawa Tooru~ May I have this dance?”

 

Oikawa giggled and took a hold of Hinata’s hand and stood. “Of course you may.”

 

* * *

 

_Hinata jumped out his skin and stared at the roof. His eyes wide and his body covered in sweat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole thing written out before positing it. So ill post one a day. Theres 3 chapters so one a day.  
> Austrailian time and its 3 am here so the next chapter will be tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
